Betrayal of the futur
by ForeverBlue90
Summary: A series of events changes the futur... 18 discovers emotions, trunks developes them whilst Gohan fights against them. Read on if you want to know more.


Betrayal of the Future

_**Heya!! Chapter 1 of betrayal of the future!! **__****__** okay, so well this story is android 18 centered… meh why am I talking, just read!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I DON'T own Dragonball Z**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Prologue**_

17 and I were on our usual, trips to a small town south of our hide out. We decided that we wouldn't destroy this town, because of all the fun electronic games they had, like the miracle round. He was doing the usual thing he does around here… playing video games, me? I am just enjoying the slow window through my hair, as I ride the fake horses. Shocking isn't it. Who would have thought that, the two blood lusting androids, would do something like enjoy themselves? Well no-one thought so, but it is true. My brother and I do get a little bored just blowing up building again and again, however killing people is always more enjoyable, brings fulfillment to hear their screams, to see them, running in fear and begging for help. With this place its different… seems almost familiar, valuable if you will, and I wouldn't be too pleased if it was destroyed. Oh would you look at the irony, there was an explosion by the Ferris wheel. Who ever caused that explosion wasn't going to be too happy after I've… "mingled" with them.

As I flew towards the scene of the explosion, I heightened my sense, catching the high concentration of energy behind the rubble. When, it cleared I saw the monkeys trying to take on 17. I sneered and teleported behind the larger, blonde haired one and slapped him into a glass window, I watched in satisfaction as his when crashing through the window. I faced 17 and glared at him, "We decided not to destroy this place 17. I don't like it when you lie to me."

17 didn't seem too happy at my...hm, confession. He was about to say something when a rather weak Ki wave exploded in his face. I laughed at his, baffled expression. The fool. He should always be on his guard, always have heightened sense of things. My senses warned of an incoming Ki attack, what kind of idiot dares to attack me. I waited for the attack to get close, I don't know why; I just like doing things in style. It intimidates the enemy. Oh, the Ki ball was almost close enough now, I just waited that extra second before swatting it away, without turning around. I slowly, turned my head to face the child.

His purple hair swished about his head, his blue eyes courageous yet fearful. He would be fun to play with I walked towards him, slowly, making sure to look intimidating and bored. The boy seemed to be facing inner turmoil, weather he should run or stay. Stupid child. I smirked, why not toy with him a little.

"Oh my, 17 this little purple monkey looks familiar." I stopped, tapped my finger on my chin mockingly. "Oh yes, the sun of the pathetic vagina, wait that's not right, what was he… oh Vegeta." I sneered as I saw the hurt and anger pass through him, he is rather weak minded to be stirred so easily. But I guess he still a 15 year old child.

He rushed towards me, I leisurely dodged his attempts and jumped up the Ferris wheel. The boy began to attack me, his punches slow and weak were no match for me, but I played along. Blocking. Dodging. I eventually got bored, I mean come on, it has been about 15 seconds and no change in his style. So I slapped him. My eyes widened, I didn't expect him to knee me in the stomach. I looked at him lethally.

He dared. I bombarded the little monkey until he was almost out. I grabbed him by the collar and brought his face to mine. "Don't you ever, ever! Try that again" I whispered mechanically. I threw him off. He was too weak, he would have died, painfully, if he fell. For some reason, I didn't want that, something made me do what I did next. I charged energy into my palms and I blasted it at the boy.

I frowned for wanting to make it painless. I watched in semi satisfaction as the attack was nearing, but that larger monkey protected him from it. I growled, that pest! I saw him hold the boy in his arms protectively. Disgusting.

I teleported behind him and slammed my fist onto his lower back. He dropped the boy, and turned around. I immediately pressed him against the wall, my hand gripping his neck, threatening to break it. He looked at me with pure hate. It sent shivers of joy up my spine. I pressed my other hand on his firm chest, I prepared to fire an energy ball through his heart, I saw his eyes close as he awaited the energy attack.

I looked at him puzzled, something about him was. Compelling, I leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. His eyes snapped open and he looked at me, horrified, confused, in wonder. His green eyes wide, his mouth parted at the shock, his blonde hair spiked and firm. I leaned up and kissed him softly, flicking my tongue on his lower lip. I could tell he was tense, confused and even scared. I moved towards his ear, until I was sure my breath was tickling his neck. "Don't tell" I half purred. Then I blasted an energy ball that sent him flying through the wall, I calculated the exact power I would need to paralyze him, temporarily. I looked at the boy, glared then flew away.

"Where were you?" I asked. Seventeen, eyed me carefully. Strange. He had never done that before. "I got bored and left." I couldn't believe what he just said, no-way. 17, liked, no loved hurting the monkeys. What he just said was just, not like him. "I don't believe you. Why did you leave?" I asked again, sneering this time. He glared, as if preparing to attack…

_**WOOOOO done with chapter 1!! Tell me if you liked it. Was android 18 in character… well except for her kissing Gohan?? Huh? Please R&R**_


End file.
